objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quake 2 Logo
Quake 2 Logo is an OC made by BrownFamily1108. Personality Quake 2 Logo is a loyal hero. He fights evil. Q2L hates all villains and some annoying characters. Friends *Everyone, expect enemies. Enemies *Blocky (BFDI) *Flower (BFDI) *Match (BFDI) (one-sided) *Snowball (BFDI) *Golf Ball (BFDI) (one-sided) *Coiny (BFDI) (one-sided) *David (BFDI) *Donut (BFDIA) *Dora (BFDIA) *Puffball (BFDIA) (one-sided) *Lollipop (BFDI RC) *Evil Leafy (BFDI RC) *Fanny (BFDI RC) *Naily (BFDI RC) *Barf Bag (BFDI RC) (one-sided) *Nickel (BFDI/II) (one-sided) *Taco (II) *Paintbrush (II) (one-sided) *Ghost Bow (II) *Trophy (II2) *Yang (II2) *Ghost Dough (II2) *Teddy Bear (II RC) *Guitar (II2 RC) *Ice Cream (OU) (one-sided) *Basketball (OU) (one-sided) *Window (OU) (one-sided) *Remote (OU) *Mii U (OT) *Mario Hat (OT) (one-sided) *Bouncy Ball (OM) (one-sided) *Gun (OM) *Burrito (OM) *Toast (OM) *Mailbox (OM) (one-sided) *Cup (OM RC) *Crayon (OO) *Lighter (OO) *Candy (OO) *Locky (OO) (one-sided) *Clock (OO) (one-sided) *Pumpkin (OOR) *Tongs (AI) *Butter Knife (AI) *Tranquilizer Gun (AI) *Scissors (BOTO) *Pear (BOTO) *Bone (OAW) *Lava Lamp (OAW) *Chair (OAW) *Target (OAW) *Ipod (OAW) *Star (OAW) *Carrot (BFIS) *Thread (BFIS) *Mozzarella (BFAS) *Cough Drop (SOTC) *Cubey (SOTC) *Broomer (EE) (one-sided) *English Muffin (EE) *Feather (EEE) *Poison (EEE) *Banana (CTW) *Candy Cane (CTW) *Fat Alien (CTW) *Shoe (TSFTM) *Trophy (TSFTM) *Banana (TSFTM) *Lollipop (OL) *Bowling Ball (OL) *Pizza (OL) *Parasol (BFF) *Hearty (OC) *Wand (OC) *Lightning (OC) (one-sided) *Gum (OC) *Candle (NTT) *Churro (NTT) *Lipstick (NTT) *Bone (NTT) *Cola Can (IFO) *Bowl (IFO) *Dollar (IFO) *IPad (OI) *Strawberry (OI) *Cup (OI) *Quadratini (OI) *Airhorn (TTW) *Lighter (OH) *Plate (OH) *Wheel (OH) (one-sided) *Bullet (OH) (one-sided) *EOP (TTR) *3 Card (TTR) *Grenade (TTR) *Red Circle (SB) *Grey Hexagon (SB) *Tokey (SB) *Sign (OI) *TNT (OI) *Deodorant (OI) *Torch (Inanimations) *Cotton Ball (Inanimations) *Plug (LOTO) *Soccer Ball (OI) *Poop (OR) *Firework (OR) *Umbrella (OLD) *Moon (OLD) *Can (OLD) *Axe (OB) *Highlighter (OB) *Knob (OB) *Sticker (OB) *Crystal (OB) *Lollipop (OB) (one-sided) *Beanie (MI) *Violet (MI) *Girder (MI) *Lipstick (OT) *Black Yoshi (OT) *Broccoli (TOMGR) *Grape (TOMGR) (One-sided) *Saxophone (TOMGR) (One-sided) *Staff (OP) *Rubber Ball (OP) *Cheese (OP) *Chip (PP) *Chainsaw (PP) *Brick (PP) *Basketball (PP) *Glassshard (PP) (one-sided) *Raindrop (BFOP) *Brian (OG) *Shower (OG) *Cloud (IOM) *Chainsaw (IOM) *Hammer (OSI) *Yarny (OSI) *Pillowy (OSI) *Card (OSI) *Bone (IF) *Dart (IF) *Tack (IF) *Cross (IF) (one-sided) *Kiwi (LOS) *Siren (LOS) *Fedora (LOS) *TNT (OFFVI) *Wallet (OT) *El Nudelo Spider (OT) *Vase (WTW) *Blender (IO) *Peppermint (IO) *Treeye (IO) *Football (OM) *Kitty (OV) *Candle (TA) *2-Liter (TA) *Vote (TA) *Jug (APEX) *Popsicle (BFCR) *Seed (BFDK) *Painting (BFDK) *Brain (OG) *Shower (OG) *Domino (AW) *Pea 3 (AW) *Cassette (AA) *Lamp (OIR) *Elastic Band (OIR) *OJ (OIR) *Feather (AOTO) *Corn (TOSM) *Maroon (CU) *Periwinkle (CU2) *Bowser (TPB) *Bowser Jr. (TPB) *Pluggy (WOW) *Darty (WOW) *Tacky (WOW) *Licorice (WOW) *Door Knob (WOW) *Pistol (OA) *Tiffany (OO) *Oven (ABC) *Bullet (TMB) *Black (CO) *Orange (CO) *Maroon (CO) *Snapchat (FFFAC) *Trash Can (ROBR) *Alex (ROBR) *Rocket (BFCI) *Police Ball (BFCI) *Vacuum Cleaner (BFCI) *Thingy War Cast *Shape World Cast *The Object Show of Doom Cast *White Pumpkin *Monsanto Logo *Video Brinquedo Logo *Monsanto Logo's Alliance members *Ford Logo (one-sided) *Ferrari Logo (one-sided) *Washington Monument (one-sided) *Mad Box *Hitler's Desk *Magenta *or anyone evil Trivia *He is based the hero from Quake II. *I did NOT own Quake II, it belongs to ID Games. Gallery Quake-II-icon.png Category:OCs Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cool Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Awesome Category:White Pumpkin Haters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Video Brinquedo Logo Haters Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Flower Haters Category:Dora Haters